Devices and methods for forming packaging units, referred to hereinafter as bundles, are known. These devices generally operate by compiling or forming a plurality of articles to create one article group. This article group is typically held together by shrink film. This shrink film protects the wrapped article group and also makes it easy to transport.
It is also known to connect articles to one another by using an adhesive.